Flat panel displays are widely used in modern display devices due to their advantages such as portability, low power consumption, and low radiation.
FIG. 6 is a rear, perspective view of a conventional flat panel display. The flat panel display 100 includes a display module 12, a supporting member 13, and a base 17. The display module 12 is pivotally attached to the supporting member 13 via an axle 127. The supporting member 13 is integrally formed with the base 17.
The combined supporting member 13 and base 17 typically occupies a large amount of space in addition to that occupied by the display module 12. Furthermore, once the flat panel display 100 is manufactured, the combined supporting member 13 and base 17 occupy the large amount of space even though they are not yet needed by the end user. Thus transportation of the flat panel display 100 from the factory to the end user is somewhat inconvenient and costly.
It is, therefore, desired to provide a flat panel display that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.